Trying to find the rest of you (jacob black)
by thatoneweirdkid
Summary: This is my first time on this site so it a lot different then others please give me a break tell me how you like it so far. This fanfiction I had to write because I have not yet seen one like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes **

**I am new to this so forgive me for mistakes I am going through trail and error. This is Twilight fanfiction between the first and second movie,Please tell me how you guys like it or give me hints. **

**I Do Not own any of this it's all from stephenie meyer I just take idea's and put a twist to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*Thump,Thump,Thump*

Is all I hear it my heart beat in my ears, my feet hitting the ground as I run I do not want to stop running. I am trying to run away from it all I do not know how long it's been since I started running I have been all over this country trying to find happiness. Fighting bloodsuckers and meeting some new unique people, but for the one I would call mine I have not yet found. I new Bella ever since we were kids, but once she sat eyes on the bloodsucker called Edward she seemed to forget all about me. Why her I knew she was the one for my I had a crush on her ever since we were kids making mud pies I have ran around this country and Canada for sometime now. I feel bad though during this road trip (or may I say forest trip) It's like I just left the friends and loved ones to worry about me. They should understand what I am going through shouldn't they? I thinks to myself as I lay in some brush taking a break and debating which way I will run, I pick up this beautiful sent. I look around and see a women leaving the building that is beside me She has long dirty blonde hair a couple of tattoo's and maybe her lip pierced. Her eyes are the thing that caught my sight they looked light blue like I was staring into an ocean. I get up and run the wrong way that I wanted to but I just didn't want her to see me she was staring hard in the direction that I was laying. I should go see my dad and let him know I am doing great I hope they all recognize me hell I don't even know if I will recognize myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2**

"**What the hell was that?"** I asked myself

as I say some brush in the distance move "**uh ok" **I said just thinking I was over reacting

"**Come on Désirée"** my mother Debbie yelled from across the parking lot.

My mother and I are from Florida my Father (Daniel) is from Forks

I am about 5'1 dirty blonde long hair and bright blue eyes I have a few tattoo's and piercings

my family are the only ones that know my secret and that is the reason we are moving to Forks because my father has "**Old friends**" that can help me control my power.

I didn't know if I should have been happy or very worried I guess we will find out.

As we continued our trip it wasn't long til' I felt my eye lids get very heavy, I don't know what it is about car trips but they knock me out.

after a few seconds I just lay back and let the sand man take me to his peaceful world.

After I felt the SUV start slowing down I started feeling awaked and energized because I knew we where here.

Then my father just kept on driving "**Daddy where are we going I thought we were moving to Forks?"** I asked confused

**"We are going to go ahead and visit La Push while we are all in the car and it's not that much farther way" **He said

**"Sooooooo we are going to go ahead and meet your old friends then?"**I asked

**"Mannnnn look at you catching on fast"**He laughed

I stuck my tongue out at him to show him that I wasn't laughing but that is why I love him so much is we can mess around like that

and we know it's because we love each other.

**"I wonder if it's the friends that are going to help me out"** I thought in my head as I scrunched my face together thinking

He must have seen me and laughed **"yes it is THOSE friends see I must have given my daughter those smart genes"**

I just laughed and rolled my eyes at that comment.

After we had gotten to a small looking house and stopped I jumped out with joy and started kissing the ground **"Ohhhh how I have missed you baby"** I said a loud

I suddenly looked up noticing the sun was being block "**holy shit why would they have skyscrapers in such a small town"** I thought out loud

when I heard a giggle I realized "**MY gawd those aren't skyscrapers their people"** I yelled scared and shocked

"**Don't mind us I am just thinking that this is the most action the ground has seen"** one of them said

**"yes what a luck the ground has today, hopefully it'll rub of at me"** he replied winking at Desiree

making her turn a light red color

with that note her parents had gotten out of the car

with full ear to ear smiles at me "what a great way to start a new life" I thought

after getting to know all of them and seeing that they could eat all the food out of a small village.

I decided to walk out in the back yards "**this is truly a beautiful place...eh well once you get past the cloudy dark rainy part that is" **I thought a loud to myself.

**"your dad says you have a wonder power"** The one I knew was sam said

**"That is the thousand dollar question I do not know if it's bad or good yet" **I told him

**"let me see it?" **He asked but sounded more like a order

**"WHAT!"** I asked confused I barely know him why would I show him this

**"please I need to know if we can help you"** he said

**"ok"** I said knowing he was right

I walked a few feet away trying to get my distance from him

I started to shake as I let the inner being take over

all of a sudden a snow-white wolf with a black face took my place.

I heard sam say **"oh my god"**

Then out of no where I felt sad like I just watched my best friend die

**"where the hell did that come from?"** I asked myself confused

**"who is that"** a voice in my head asked

**"WHOA! who is this?"** I asked confused

**"No,No I asked first."**he said

"**well you are in my head!"** I yelled back at him hoping it all WAS JUST in my head

"**well your voice was in my head first and what happened to lady's first?"**He asked

**"damn"**I said knowing he had won that battle

Sam's voice pulled me back from my lost battle

**"you can change back now, your bag with clothes are over there"**He said pointing behind him

after I had gotten my bag I changed back and got dressed and went to the back yard with sam

"**we will help you, your dad is a very dear friend of mine that I grew up with here"**He had stated

**"that's great"**I said happily

**"so you are going to join the pack now so we can train you,you kind of joined at the wrong time but will make it work"**he had told me

I gave him a confused look and he just waved it off

**"yea sure i'll join if it helps me, But hey when i was in puppy form I head a voice and felt sad why?"**I asked

**"because you are in our territory you can hear and felt what a wolf is going through if you are both fazed"**he filled me in

"**oh."** is all I could think of to say


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had to stop no that is a under statement I NEEDED to stop

It has been so long since I have talked to someone as a human

I just need to know if I still form words

"**what the hell Jacob I am talking to you now"**I told my self kind of feeling stupid about it

My wolf was not the wolf I left Forks with, the Russet color of the fur seemed to grow darker

I don't know if it is because I have become a "lone wolf" or the lack of people I could communicate with

whatever it was my fur is now a black color with russet color streaks you only could see in the sun.

I didn't mind the change it kinda made me look more of a bad ass I smirk cocky to myself

"**Damn Jacob you are getting really good at keeping yourself company or just lost it"**I thought to myself as I shock my head

I had met other wolves and vampires that don't drink the blood of a human and they have tought me a lot of new tricks

like not only smelling scent but also emotions what a way to make me even more cockier

I found the other wolves tribe and fazed back to human then got dressed to meet the chef

I ran into im and say my reflection "**dang black you need a hair cut stat!"** I told myself

looking like a bum in a forest, I smiled and bowed to the chef.

"**hey sir may I rest here before I head on to finish my trip"** I asked

He gave me a worried look

**"is every thing ok son"** He asked with care in his eyes

**"oh I am great I have decided to go visit home but it is still a far was away, If you allow me to stay here I will help with whatever needs to be done as long as I am here"** I said

I heard he needed more people for some rounds

"**he nodded and pointed to my bed and asked me to rest so I could fill in for some one on their rounds"**

I gave him a bow and thanked him

**"I'll stay here for a while to help this tribe out and make sure there safe before I go on my way"** I told myself

I knew they have put themselves out there for me and it ment everything to me.

So I need to pay them back even if it puts me back a week I will repay them I promise.


	4. Author Notes

AUTHORS NOTES

* * *

I hope you guys are liking the story so far, I will upload a new chapter tomorrow send me messages or comments if you like it and if you have any idea's or tips how to make it better just let me know


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

After a few months of training I had finally got everything under control...Or ALMOST everything

**"You need to control your anger Désirée so you don't turn in front of people" **Sam yelled

"**sorry it's a lot harder than you think"**I said hoping that would work

I didn't

**"I went through the same thing you are going through now!"**

"**Ok ok I will try harder"** I said defeated

* * *

**Jacobs **

I stayed in the village a lot longer than I have should

"**hey Jacob rounds tonight you ready?"** Asked a kid named David

he was tall like us all light brown short hair green eyes a different tribal tattoo on his shoulder

**"Why do we get the boring brown eyes"** I asked myself confused

**"yes David I am but this is my last round"**I told him

**"why Jacob?"** He asked sad

David was like a younger brother to me now

**"David I have to get back to my journey"**I told him

**"We can go to Journey"**He said smiling

**"huh?"** I asked confused

**"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world **  
**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere **  
**Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit **  
**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"**

**"Oh nooooo"** I said as he kept going

**"A singer in a smokey room **  
**A smell of wine and cheap perfume **  
**For a smile they can share the night **  
**It goes on and on and on and on"**

"**OKAY stop or my ears are going to bleed from your Hight pitched voice"**I yelled

**"What are you saying I shouldn't quit my day job"**He asked hurt

**"Hell yea matter of fact DONT EVER THINK ABOUT SINGING AGAIN"** I laugh

**"Well we will see about that at rounds"**He laughed

**"oh damn, Hey David you are like a brother to me so I'll be sure to keep in touch. Okay?"**I told him

**"But why do you need to go?"** he asked sad

**"I need to let my family and friends I am still alive I already talk to the chef about it"** I told him

**"Fine then"**he said **"you promise to come and visit thought"**He asked

**"Sir yes sir!"** I joked with him

"**Okay that's all I need"** he said happily

**"Lets get to those rounds ok"** I told him

The night was nothing more than boring

we haven't seen any vampires around here since I have been here

I don't even think they ever say vampires before I got there

after rounds I told David bye and told him to tell everyone else also

because after rounds I just started to finish this longer then it was supposed to be trip

* * *

**Desiree's POV**

We started to meet up with the Cullun's to get ready for what everyone was calling a battle

It was the last day we got, I guess I did join the pack at the wrong time

Bella told Sam that they needed help and Sam told her yes

because we are supposed to protect humans and we knew if Newborns came here all hell would break loss

**"Dang, I think I lost my nose"**Paul said in wolf form

**"what are you talking about?"** Sam,Embry and myself asked

**"After being around these blood suckers this long all I smell is death" **Paul stated

We all laughed but Edward made this weird sound like he was annoyed at our conversion

which made us laugh harder

**"you guys need to pay attention"**Jasper said

**"Sorry"**Edwards talked for Sam

Jasper finished the lesson so we stayed in the opening waiting for a war

after being woke up we smelled death we knew there was a lot to fight

**"Ouch what the hell is that?"**Embry said trying to cover his ears

the rest of the pack looked at him like he had finally lost it

but then we became face to face with this huge vampire army

"**we thought you said there numbers would decrease"**Sam yelled shocked at the numbers

we were clearly out numbered

Edward only could shake his head to the question

we all say some brush moving and thought the worst

it's more of the army

then we heard this mix of a growl and a howl

"**What is that"**the Cullen's sang together confused

I had the same question in my head as I looked at this big black wolf

* * *

**Jacobs POV**

"**Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Dont need reason, dont need rhyme  
Aint nothing I'd rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too, yeah**

Im on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
im on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobodys gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobodys gonna mess me round  
Hey satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey momma, look at me  
Im on my way to the promised land  
OWWW"

I sang just keeping myself entertained at the run

I didn't even think anyone could hear me

**"What the hell is that"**I recognized as Embry

**"Hey sunshine you don't have a great voice either"**I said stunned that he said that

I came to some brush so I could see what was going on

I was shocked

In front of me stood an army of newborn bloodsuckers

"**what's going on?"**I asked hoping some one would hear

but no reply

I couldn't help myself I made this awful sound with a mix of a howl and a growl

I jumped out of the brush and heard everyone say "**What is that?"**

I forgot I have changed and no one remembers me as me

I saw Edward take off must have gone to protect Bella now

I looked at the pack as they took a step back

I remember them all but a white wolf with a black mask it looked like

I didn't have any idea who they were

The fight started you heard the Ironic sounds of vampires fighting and killing each other

I jumped in the fun I didn't want to miss out

after a few hours the fight finally died down

the newborns didn't really know how to fight did they

we protected each other I just thought I was playing a game

every one was so busy gathering the parts to set them on fire no one saw Leah and Seth

there was another newborn in the tree's

**"hey someone help them"**I shouted as I knew they weren't ready to tackle a bloodsucker by themselves

but no one could hear me

I must have caught Carlisle's eye as I took off running in Seth's and Leah's direction

Leah run for the bloodsucker head on but the newborn was to fast and grabbed her

I run and pushed Leah out-of-the-way as I felt the vampire start crushing me.

I let out a pain filled Howl everything started going black as I passed out from the pain

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I heard a pain filled Howl

"**What was that?"**Bella asked

**"there was a new wolf that helped us with the fight no one knows who he is, He just got hurt saving Leah"**I told her hearing all the panic on the battle field

**"Is he going to be ok?"**She asked

**"we don't know yet, but we should start going down there they volturi is on the way"**he said as he threw Bella on his back

we made it down there as they were trying to take this new wolf so we could help there

**"Hey bloodsucker tell them I want to go to your house since you guys have the good stuff"**The new wolf answered

**"I know you know who I am but please keep it to yourself now"** Edward nodded in reply

**"the new wolf wants to go to our place to be treated"** Edward told everyone

**"What!"** Sam shouted confused

**"he now's of us and he knows if a lone wolf walks on your territory it'll be bad"**Edward lied his ass off

but Sam nodded

**"Désirée help take him to the Cullen's"**Sam ordered

* * *

**Desiree's POV**

He wasss SOOO heavy why would you order on wolf to take this big one!

he laid on my back making some movements and noises

I don't know if this was a good or bad lone wolf

he help Leah though so he couldn't be all that bad

but what was with Edward's face he looked like he say a dead person

I snickered at that because that would be irony a dead vampire seeing some one dead so it would be like a other vampire

I thought as I came to the glass house

"**thank god"**I said as I laid down forgetting about the other wolf as he fell to the ground

**"what the hell!"** he yelled as he hit the ground

**"I am soo sorry"** I said pleading with sad eyes

than goodness Carlisle came to end this conversion

**"He only wants me and you in the room with him"**Edward said to Carlisle

**"what is going on?"**I said to myself confused

**"It's a long story and you are new here so you wouldn't know"**Edward said

Damn I forgot about his power, what did he mean "**Long story?"** I am new here

but I have heard of stories from the pack like the "**Jacob and Bella"**story

**"Hey Edward I am going to stay here and wait** ok?"I asked

He shrugged in response

**"What's going on who is it?"**Bella asked Edward

Don't get me wrong Bella and I were friends and everything but the voice she talk to with Edward WERE ANNOYING

**"we don't know we just got him in the other room"** Edward stated

**"ok"** is all she could say

A few moments later all we could hear is you need to turn back into your human form

after that you heard **"Oh my god it can't be"** from both the people who helped take care of this lone wolf

they walked out as they locked the door making sure no one could go in there

"**that's odd"** I thought to myself

**"his whole right side is broken but he will be ok once he wakes up"**Carlisle stated

"**I could have gotten him"**You heard yell at Sam

**"you need to thank him for what he did"** Sam yelled back

**"why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends"** You heard Embry and Quill start singing

**"shut up"** Sam and Lea yelled

I shook my head poor guys

They didn't even have to knock before the door was opened

"**I am afraid he doesn't want to see anyone"** Carlisle told them

WAIT it's a he I thought,Oh yea that makes sense after I dropped him that was no girly voice

but it was a voice full of pain and sorrow

"**why not?"** Sam said Leah making a victory smirk

**"he want's to talk to you guys when he is better"**Edward stated

Sam looked around the room for help but the others didn't even know what was going on

I guess we'll find out tomorrow I thought as I laid out side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I wake up in a daze

**"what happened?"** I thought to myself

I remember everything as a blur

**"oh I got crushed!"**I yelled to myself

I looked over to see some spare clothes

"**I can't wait to get cleaned up,I smell like 3 years of wet dog"**

I walk to the bathroom

there shower is half the room it's self I thought to myself

After I get the shower over I get out and brush my teeth

I walk out of the room just to hear people gasp

**"it can't be!" **I heard the old pack say

**"Long time no see"** Edward said

**"Pusff, Thanks for talking care of me"**

**"Where have you been bro?"** Embry and Quill asked happy to see me

**"oh man I have been around you know?"** I told them

**"What are you doing here?"** Sam asked

**"I thought you guys need some help with the bloodsuckers"** I said

**"we really needed the help we didn't think they would have that many"** Edward said

"**Sam who is the white wolf?"**I asked as I point at the wolf on guard duty

**"it's someone new to the pack,So be nice"** Sam said pointing at me

**"Scouts honor!"** I said

"**You were never in the scouts where you?"** the pack said

"**What are you talking about?"** I asked acting stunned

**"JACOB!" **I heard someone yell

**"Huh?"** I look to the direction the voice came from

Just to be hugged by Bella

**"Oh what's up?"** I asked trying to get away

it seemed like whatever I do the pain just comes right back

she looked confused

**"Hey Sam I need to go to La Push"** I told him

**"why?"** He asked confused

**"I want my father to know I am ok"**I told him **"am I banned from La Push?"** I asked

**"No I was just trying to figure why you came back"** Sam asked

"**What I can't visit my old pack"** I said as I wrapped my hands around everyone

Making Him roll his eyes

* * *

**Desiree's POV**

I heard a punch of gasp inside so I decide to take a peak

I never have seen him and I don't even know why everyone is freaking out for one guy

**"JACOB!"** I heard Bella yelled

Oh that's Jacob I have heard a bunch of stories about him but that's all it was

Does he want to get back in the pack? Does he have that choice?

I saw Edward look at me **"damn his fucking power!"**

I see him shake his head I knew I was a wolf but I didn't really have a problem with the Cullen's

They don't feed on humans so we shouldn't worry about them right

Edward shrugs at me

-_- I need to learn how to keep him out of my head

**"Sam I need to go to La Push"** I hear Jacob say

**"huh?"** I say to myself

So I am going to see him around more often

this might be a long day then everyone wanting to see Black again

I see them walk out the door and wait for my next order

**"Go with Jacob to La Push?"**Sam ordered me

**"Am I making sure he is a good boy?"** I ask myself

Jacob starts walking into the brush

**"soooo I have to wait for him?Is he turning into puppy form?"** I asked my self

**"puppy form? Nice wording"** He laugh at me

**"You need to calm down with that stuff"** I told him

**"Whoa My bad calm down"** He said

**"I need to calm down?"** I yelled at him stunned he would say that

**"Hey I am sorry It's been a really long time since I talked to people"** He told me

**"I am Jacob Black how are you?" **Jacob said making me feel sorry for him

**"I am Désirée White"** That is weird White and Black last names

He walks out of the brush making me walk back kind of scared

His wolf scares everyone it seems like

His black seems like your staring into a dark soul

We walk to La Push Not saying anything

**"wait here"** Jacob told me

**"what you can't order me around!"**I yelled at him

**"Ok come on a head if you want to see me naked!"** Hey told me with a smirk

**"oh sorry"** I said looking away If I was in human form my whole body would be crimson

**"That's what I thought"**He told me walked away

He changed in human form and gets dress and runs to his house with a huge smile

**"He is really cute when he is not talking"** I told myself

I changed form and got into some clothes and walk to his house to wait for him

the crew joins him after a long tiime of his dad and him getting to know each other

It turned into a family and friend BBQ

after we ate 3 plates each I finally saw the human Jacob Black he was even scary in Human form

He seemed like he was bigger than everyone else in the pack and he had a few scares from his **"travel"** which made him seem dangers

Our eyes met and everything stood still I didn't know where I was but as long as I was with him I didn't care, I need to be beside him

I don't know where this feeling came from but I just felt happy

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I haven't ate anything like this In a few months I got about 5 plates of the good BBQ we made

I was talking to Emily,Quill, and Embry they were family to mee and I knew that cared for my like a brother/son

I was looking at this new girl she was pretty cute but I can't help but think I saw her some where

I was checking her out looking up her body then I met her eyes which was a light blue color

I couldn't look away I was stunned everything was stopped and all I could see is her

Embry got my attention by snapping his fingers in front of me

**"I need to go"** I said to them as I ran to the barn

**"Ok"** they said together

I need to get working on something to get my mind out of this

**"did i just imprint?"** I asked myself

I walked around the barn as I thought to myself

I love Bella, I love Bella, I love...I don't know I try to think about Bella but Désirée comes in to my mind every time

I heard a knock on the door **"I need to talk to you"** Sam said

**"Come in"** I told him

**"I saw what just happened"**He told me

**"what the hell are you talking about"** I asked confused

**"Désirée and yourself, you guys made a face that a 8-year-old would if they found out that last cookie in the cookie jar was stolen" **He informed me

**"oh Sam I don't know what's going on?" **I told him

**"why don't you?"** He asked

**"I have all these feelings, I don't even know her!"** I told Sam

**"well you need to figure everything out! this will be good for you"** He told me

**"ok boss calm down I will."** I told him as he walked out


	7. Authors Notes II

**Author's Notes II**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't added a new chapter yet, I have been busy at work I'll add a new one today**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry it would be up sooner but my computer Restarted as I was typing it**

* * *

It figures that Sam would make me have rounds with Désirée

I don't even know what to think about her she just creeps into my thoughts

Sam know's something is going to happen like she might see my thoughts he is sneaky like that

Why does he think this is going to be good for me it can be bad if she doesn't like me or want me around

He knows that won't happen that's why we imprint we are supposed to be with THAT person but I didn't know anything about THIS person

**"Damn this shit"** I yelled in my head

I look at the time noticing it was getting darker outside **"guess I better start getting ready"** I tell myself

I walk outside and get to the tree line so I can phase into my wolf

**"Hey, Jacob are you ready for rounds?"** A sweet voice asked me as it made me tremble and get goosebumps

**"Sure,sure Nothing to do besides anyway"** I tell her

**"Uhhh there's a lot more to do here than Florida"** she said matter-of-factly

**"BULL shit!"** I yell at her **"that can't be true"**

**"yes there is because I don't have to keep this secret about my inner wolf"** she said making it click with me

**"I gueeeessssssssa"** I say

That made her giggly making me smile I am so glad that we are not in our human form

**"so Sam made you take these rounds?"** She asked

**"Wait how do you know that?"** I asked confused

**"Well you have played the scene in your head half the night so that would probably have help give me the idea"** She tells me with a duh tone

**"Oh I am sorry I was just thinking of ways to avoid him"** I tell her the truth

Why the hell did I just tell her that?

**"Oh"** is all I heard her say

After a few hours of rounds we walk across this river

**"Hey Jacob?"** she asked making me want to hear more of that seductive voice

**"yea what's up?"** I asked

**"Can we change and get to know each other?"** She asked that question alone made me the happiest man alive I just don't know why

**"yes we can there is nothing going on tonight"** I tell her

**"kay!" **she said making me laugh because she sounded like she was in junior high

we change back and get dressed and sit next to the river

**"Hey jacob?"** She asked

**"Yea what's up?"** I answer not taking my eyes off the water to afraid what would happen if I looked into those blue eyes

**"Why do you hate me?"** she asking making me want to have a heart attack

**"what do you mean"** I ask just below a whisper

**"today you looked at me and ran away!"** she says trying to fight back tears

**"You just reminded me of some one is all"** I lie to her wiping her tears from her face unknowingly

**"What are you doing?"** she ask me shocked

**"I don't know?" **I tell her

Why can't I control my body around her?

**"We need to go"** I say as I stand up and reach to help her up

She gives me a confused look not knowing what to do

* * *

**Desiree's POV**

This man! Mr. Jacob black makes me feel everything all at once and I don't know why

He is sooooo sweet one moment then the other he acts like he hates everyone

His smiles and touches make me feel like I am the only one for him

I need to figure this out I am going insane trying to figure this out and they say women are hard at understand because he takes the cake

I am so in my thought I don't see a whole in the ground and trip falling to my death...Ok that is a little dramatic

I close my eyes and hoping for the best, I feel these warm arms wrap around my stomach saving my life (Ok again maybea little dramatic again)

I turn into his chest feeling safe I open my eyes looking into those amazing brown eyes and seeing his cocky sexy smirk

**"I thought wolves were supposed to be gracefully on there feet"** He joked with me

**"hardy har har**" I joke with him rolling my eyes

I haven't even noticed I wrap my arms around him

**"So are we going to go or stay here forever?"** What a way to ruin the moment Jacob I think to myself

**"Okay yes we better get going!"** I say turning 20 shades of red No one has made me blush this hard ever

We get to La Push **"goodnight?"** He yells at me

**"Oh yea good night see you when we see each other"** I wave at him

I need to go talk to Sam NOW

I reach his house and bust in **"Sam what the hell is doing on?"** I yell before I ever get all the way through the door

I look around seeing half the pack at Emily's eating breakfast

**"Nothing is going on Désirée What are you talking about?"** Sam said with a mouth full of food

**"We need to talk outside!"** I tell him while everyone in the house is wide eyed

Sam get's up and walks to the door to go out side **"I'll be back Emily"**

**"What is wrong with Jacob?"** I ask

**"what do you mean what's wrong with Jacob this is the first you have ever seen him"** He said confused

**"I don't know I just feel like he doesn't want to tell me anything He acts like 5 different people"** I yell

He lets out a sigh while I give in a victory smile

**"Um uh Jacob Imprinted on you,But now he is confused because he doesn't know anything about you and he is scared you'll end up like Bella"** He told me making me wish I had never asked him in the first place **"Just give him time don't do anything that might scared him or make him Jealous Ok?" **He informs me

I don't know what to think I kind of just sit there staring blankly at the sky

**"you didn't have a feeling did you?"** He asked me **"You felt different when he is around you don't you?"**

All I can do was nod I don't know if I should cry or be happy this is too much to fast

**"Let's get inside and get you something to eat"**

**"OKay"** Is all I could say and I am glad he has amazing hearing or he wouldn't even hear that


End file.
